


When We Were 18

by Louehftoioi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Fingering, Gay, High School, Lingerie, M/M, Nail Polish, Smut, Sub Harry, Underage Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louehftoioi/pseuds/Louehftoioi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 16. Louis is 18. Harry is a sophomore. Louis is a senior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were 18

It's my first day of high school. I don't know how people will react to me being gay. I'm scared and afraid of the reactions. My alarm clock goes off and I get out of bed groaning. I look in the mirror at my long, thick hair and I brush my hands through it and leave it like that. I look down at my nails and see my pointer fingers polish is chipped. I take some ruby red nail polish and repaint the nail feeling happier. I walk to my closet and take out my white jeans, bright multicolored button-up, and my tan ankle boots. I put my pants, shoes, and shirt on leaving a couple of the buttons open on my shirt. "Harry, you're going to be late hurry up darling!," I hear my mum call.  
I sigh and grab my journal and satchel and rush downstairs. I grab some toast and give my mother a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye love, have a good day at school."  
I walk outside in the breezy air and start my trail down to the horrid place. I actually quite like learning sometimes. Just don't very much like the people. I continue walking till I get to the school. I see groups of different people scattered around the front yard. I walk past the groups feeling stares burning into my back. I ignore it and go straight to the front office.  
Hi there, how may I help you?" the plump lady at the front desk says.  
"Erm, hi I am new. I'm Harry. Harry Styles." I say slowly.  
"Oh! Yes, here's your schedule for the day. Your first class is 134 on the right outside the office." she says giving me a kind smile.  
I nod and walk out the door rereading my schedule. Not paying attention I ram into a body making my journal and schedule fall out of hands. I try to pick my things up but another pair of hands stops me to it.  
"Oops." I say looking up into these crystal blue eyes.  
“Hi." The older boy says with a higher pitched voice.  
I pause then regain myself standing up.  
“I’m so very sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. It’s my first day. Forgive me.” I say my words being rushed. The boy justs laughs this beautiful laugh and grins at me.  
“It’s fine bro, you didn’t mean to. Uh, my name is Louis and your..?”  
“Oh, uh um my name is Harry.”  
I don’t know why I am getting flustered and nervous.  
“Well, nice to meet you Harry. I’ve got to get to class, bye.” he says dashing off to his class.  
I stand there in the middle of the hallway confused and not in the right mind. The bell rings and I come back to my cautiousness. I look around for class 134. I find the room and knock on the door not knowing what to do. A student opens the door giving me a glare as I walk in. Everyone is staring at me. The teacher notices and stops talking to acknowledge me.  
“Hi there, you must be Harry?” she says.  
“Yes mam, that is me. I’m very sorry i’m late.”  
“Oh no, don’t worry about it, it’s your first day. Go take a seat next to Niall.” she says pointing to this boy so called “Niall.” I walk quickly to the desk and sit down next to the blonde boy.  
“Hiya mate. Where you coming from?” Niall whispers with a thick irish accent.  
“Cheshire.”  
“Nice.” he says looking back at the teacher.  
I take my journal and pen out of my bag and open a clean page. I write down lyrics to a new song i’m making. I’ve got a heart and i’ve got a soul, I write down. My mind goes blank not knowing what else to write. The bell rings signaling that class is over. Next class, music.


End file.
